


Easy as ABC

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [74]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cute kids are cute, Domestic Fluff, For National Handwriting Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy has a surprise for her Daddy, she did it all by herself, with just a little help from her Poppa





	Easy as ABC

**Author's Note:**

> For National Handwriting Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-handwriting-day-january-23/

“Whatcha doin’ there, Dais?” Eggsy asked, coming up behind his daughter from the kitchen

“No!” Daisy immediately yelled, throwing herself over the paper she’d been drawing on. “Daddy, no!”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “Something I need to know about there, Daisy girl?”

“It’s a surprise, Daddy,” Daisy pouted. “Don’t look. Please?” she looked up at him with a little pout.

“Fine,” Eggsy said with a faux put-upon sigh. “You’ll show me when you’re done?”

“Promise,” Daisy said, not moving from where she was half laying on the table.

“Guess I’ll go do some reading in the living room then,” Eggsy said, picking up his tablet from where he’d set it on the table. “Call out if you need me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daisy promised, shifting back into her chair as he left the room.

* * *

Daisy came out of the dining room thirty minutes later, holding something behind her back. “Daddy?”

“Yes, flower?” Eggsy asked, setting down his tablet. 

“I made you something,” she said, holding out a piece of construction paper folded in half.

“You did?” Eggsy asked, taking the paper as Daisy climbed onto the couch next to him. Once she was settled, he opened the paper to find four words in carefully printed block letters ‘I love you, Daddy’, along with a picture of the two of them.

“Did you write this?” he asked, pointing at the words.

“Poppa wrote them out for me so that I would know what they looked like,” Daisy said with a nod. “But I wrote them on there myself.”

“That’s very good,” Eggsy said, hugging her tightly.

Daisy hummed quietly, nuzzling into Eggsy’s side with a yawn. “Tell me a story?”

“Alright,” Eggsy agreed. “What story?”

“Anything.”

Eggsy smiled, holding the sleepy little girl close as he began his story, telling her the child-friendly version of how he had first met Harry. 

“And they all lived happily ever after,” Eggsy finished his story, Daisy’s breathing having long since evened out in sleep. “Good night, flower,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he scooped her up and carried her upstairs to tuck her into bed.

“Love you, Daddy,” she murmured as Eggsy left the room.

“I love you too, flower,” Eggsy responded, closing the bedroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
